The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electrical logic circuits. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to emitter-coupled logic circuits having a circuit topology that allows the logic circuits to perform functions at a high frequency.
High frequency logic cells may be used in various applications that require high levels of system performance and enhanced capabilities. However, conventional high speed logic cells may not be capable of supporting high enough operating frequencies for certain applications. Additionally, such conventional logic cells may consume a large amount of DC power and may not be capable of being used with certain types of highly integratable transistor processes (SiGe BiCMOS for example offers highly integratable circuit densities on the same wafer, which may allow for RF, analog, mixed signal, digital logic, DSP functions, memory, processors, etc. circuits all on one wafer). Thus, there is a need for a logic circuit that can be used at very high operating frequencies, consumes a low amount of DC power, and/or is capable of implementation with transistor fabrication technologies that offer high levels of integration capability.